Demographics
Still not sure what to call this country/continent/world/universe! Most of the stuff here will just be my own references in case some issue regarding one of these topics turns up in Dancing Fate. If things like Taxes and the Education System (e.g. how long students are to stay at school, what subjects are mandatory...) don't turn up in Dancing Fate or seem to need some sort of explanation inside the story, I will not elaborate on them here. "Rules" (what do I call this section? lol) / Era (name) takes place during an era similar to before the creation of guns, gas-using vehicles, and advanced technology. The dominating weapons are those of metals (be them iron, steel, silver, gold, etc.), such as swords, lances, spears, axes, bows and arrows, and maces; dynamites and explosives also appear, but are not prevalent. There is no magic. Map I'm uh, working on it. It's a fairly small continent, taking at most a full 24 hours to get from city to city by foot (walking speed). Population words words words Education words words words Let's ask Mr. Fendrick tomorrow about what types of subjects and the like were taught during the time before lightbulbs/electricity/vehicles/calculators/computers! :D However I probably will not elaborate on this if the educational system doesn't come into discussion in Dancing Fate. Economy This will probably be the roughest section to cover. The economy and money is regulated by the Royals located in the Kingdom of Noir. words words words 'Job System' *Unsure if I should make what's listed below solely a Noir asset, or if it should apply to the entire (name). *I may or may not erase this concept completely. This is just an idea that's been floating in my head, so I figured it'd get it all written down in case I decide to keep and elaborate on it. *It's either we go by this system, or like regular jobs. Ahahahahahaaa... gaddamn I think that might actually be easier. :/ Careers are dictated to the child from birth based on birthdate and deficiency/shortage of a particular job title. Major careers include: doctors/nurses, surgeons, teachers/tutors/professors, mechanics (engineers), bodyguards, soldier (can branch into mercenaries, depending on location of birth), cooks, messengers (to include postal workers)... Unfortunately, these also include shop-workers (for example, can juggle between clerk, waiter, janitor/cleaner). ... Think of this as like.. the ToA's "Score" system. If a character is apt enough, s/he may partake in more than one vocation, along with their main. Benefits include better pay. Those who are artists, musicians, dancers, authors, and the like take upon these hobbies as side-jobs, and their pay comes from an audience, rather than by a set system/company. This also includes those who run shops such as beauty salons and barber shops. guess side jobs like shop workers could just be.. side jobs, taken up by those who would like more working hours/moneys, or those who are unable to fulfill their vocation... or even those who are aged 15-19, before they can actually fulfill their vocation. Eh? *Those who are teachers or tutors may also choose to teach some form of art, along with a more major/serious topic (e.g. linguistics, mathematics). Obligations do not come until the character has reached 20 years of age. For characters that fail to abide by their given career, words words words For characters that lack the necessary skills needed to commit to their career, words words words For characters that are disabled or otherwise unable to commit to their career, words words words 'Pay' Specific jobs pay specific amounts, and income also varies on skill, dedication, and work hours. Because civilians cannot choose what jobs they would like, many tend to team up and/or live together in order to combine incomes for maximum benefits. 'Taxes & Healthcare'? fuuuu this is harder than I thought. And yes, I may have to elaborate on things as little as taxes and healthcare because these things may become prevalent as the story progresses. Or I can leave them unanswered like most Tales games if an issue regarding them doesn't turn up. 'Military' (Soldiers) words words words A notable soldier in Dancing Fate is Will. Character Vocations (Major) Alice - Future Ruler Chrono - Mechanic Rafael - Jester (assassin) Dante - Messenger; Mechanic Terra - Bodyguard Lulu - Bodyguard (assassin) Valor - Chef (assassin) Harken - Teacher (-> Tutor branch) (assassin) Morpheus - Artist (-> Musician -> Pianist branch) (assassin-in-training) Will - Soldier; Artist (-> Dancer branch) Charade - Artist (-> Dancer branch) Glitch - ??? forsaken; took up Vigilante hobby, as he distrusts the Noirans in his region Jillian - Messenger Mariah - Artist (-> Dancer branch) Promise - ............ Rulers (Royalty) The rulers of (this country) reside in the Kingdom of Noir. The king and queen are entitled to have one child, and s/he is to become the next ruler. (The Youngs were the first to experience having twins. After waiting it out to see who would become more fit as a ruler, the king, impatient, decided to crown Alice with the Title of future ruler. Chrono in return was allowed to take up as many careers as wanted those born to the rulers are automatically given the title of future ruler.) Alice Young was in line to become the next ruler and took upon the throne with no experience of how to rule once her mother passed away. As expected, the rulers are the lawmakers of (name). They command the army. words words words Laws words words words 'Death Penalty' A precedent for another project titled When the Crow Walks'' (working title), this world employs the use of guillotines for the death penalty. Crimes big enough to acquire this sentencing include: words words words 'Jail System words words words 'Security' The lack of policemen is countered by strong and abled Noirans assigned to safeguard a particular town or village. Traditions words words words Religion There is no set "religion" in this world. There is a God, a heaven, and a hell. (The shape-shifting character Sophia is the devil itself.) However, there are no forms of churches, synagogues, shrines, temples, etc. of any sort; while all characters are aware of the existence of God and the like, most do not praise worship of any sort. Some pray, others don't - but there's no requisite for worship services, sacrifices, etc. Creatures Aka those aside from the normal birds, cats, lizards, whatever. words words words 'Elden' An Elden is a cougar-sized furry dragon that dons four feathered wings and colourful phoenix tails. Colours among Eldens can vary, though black-, white-, and grey-furred are the most common. They are generally not hostile creatures unless threatened. It is rough domesticating wild Eldens, though those already born into a home are quite easy to tame. Eldens can zap lightning from their mouth in bursts (though it consumes energy) and can turn into stone when endangered. Their four wings also enable them to quick aerial speed. Because of these characteristics, it is not uncommon to see them used by soldiers or messengers. (To the characters of this world, the Eldens are much like cars/vehicles of our world (Earth), though not as used.) Of all the towns and villages in (name), Noirans are the most common civilians to own Eldens. Gallium is a major Elden character in Dancing Fate. Taboos words words words 'Assassins' There appears to be a guild filled with assassins, an illegal "career" taken upon mostly by Noirans and able-bodied folk. Many clients are willing to overpay assassins to get a kill or two done - and those who have no problem committing a simple murder for money will see to it that the client is satisfied. Due to skill and professionalism, no one knows who belongs to to the guild except for the assassins themselves. It is rumored that the meeting place for them shifts constantly, as they cannot risk being caught and found out. Alice and Rafael (Dante too?) joined this guild to raise money to keep the Kingdom of Noir running, as a financial crisis had stricken a couple of years before Dancing Fate took place. Guild members include Alice, Rafael, Dante (?), Lulu, Valor, and approximately 20 others. Ashamed of his bother's timidity and weakness, Valor also wanted to push Morpheus into joining. Kingdom of Noir words words words Relation Amongst Towns words words words There has to have been some sort of conflict in the past, or current ongoing conflict, to be in need of a military system. Perhaps a system of defense from surrounding continents, in case one may decide to invade? Perhaps there's a war going on between -other- continents, like the mercs/soldiers can laugh about it.